


【萍】『起』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【萍】『起』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

“不！求求您！不要！唔唔……”  
“不要？你在说什么呢。”李弘彬粗暴地把人压在地上撕扯着他的衣物，笑得讽刺，“你明明很寂寞。”  
“不！救命啊！救——”  
“嘘——”食指贴上薄唇，李弘彬的双眸中连笑意都泛着冰冷，凑到身下人的耳边，缓缓吐露的低语将猎物拖入深渊。  
“乖一点儿。不然，我就跟他说，是你勾引我。”李弘彬微微一笑。

车学沇还在拼命地挣扎，眼泪已是止不住地淌。他只是老爷的妾室，早年间买来的，本就不受宠，老爷的面都不得见，若是被老爷知道他不忠……  
他不敢去想。  
李弘彬居高临下地睨视着他的猎物，看着那双泛着水汽的眸中渐渐漫溢的绝望，满足地舔唇。  
盛宴开席了。

“唔唔……哈啊……嗯……”学沇被重重地压在地砖上，胸前的肌肤在冰冷的地上磨得生疼，他却根本无心去管，“求求、您……不要……说……”  
“啧。”李弘彬扶着他的腰胯大力地冲撞着，不满地一掌甩上他的屁股，“夹紧点！小婊子。”  
“呜呜……”学沇不得不顺从地塌下腰，仍在苦苦哀求，“求您了……”  
“闭嘴！”李弘彬不耐烦地斥他一声，变换着角度尽情享受。这小东西真是个极品，他心想，姿色上乘，又湿又紧，就是吵了点。元植可真会享受，后院里还养着这种尤物，真真是让他开了眼界。  
被强暴的学沇已是泣不成声，弱弱地啜泣着，拼命捂住嘴不敢出声。他的里衣被撕开大半，凌乱地散落在地上，亵裤堪堪挂在脚踝，场面不堪入目。他不敢声张，侵犯他的人是老爷的好友，他曾见过的。那天，他只是低眉顺眼地按老爷的吩咐上茶，不小心与做客的李弘彬对上了眼。就那么电光火石的一刹那，竟酿成今日大祸。李弘彬闯进屋时，他怕极了，拼命守护着自己的忠贞，又不敢违逆他，最终是什么也不剩下。他的命，此刻都握在这人手里了。  
李弘彬有恃无恐，车学沇心如死灰。

正做到尽兴处，房门被“砰”的一声踹开。  
“你们在干什么。”


End file.
